


Waiting For Draco

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is missing during a raid... will he come back to the woman he loves. Written for Round 4 of the DG_LDWS winner of a Mod's Choice Award</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Draco

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=2eupmc8.png)   


  
**Waiting For Draco by HPFangirl71**   


Ginny sat looking out her window, looking at the stars as they twinkled brightly in the darkening sky. She was waiting for a sign from Draco. It had been hours since the rest of the Order had come back from the battle at Watchfield Cemetery.

Harry and his men had left Draco and two others behind when they’d lost them during the fight. The Death Eaters who had injured several Order members had attacked from behind.

Now she sat diligently waiting for Draco to come tell her he was still alive. She needed to know he was coming back to her. A tear slowly escaped down her freckled face, bravely she wiped it away. The sound of wind whipping the air played a lonely lullaby as she sat up in wait.

Late that evening she awoke to lips pressing against her forehead. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

“Draco! You’re alive!” she hugged him tightly as she let loose a stream of fresh tears.

“Gin darling, it’ll take a lot more than a group of Death Eaters to take me from the woman I love.” He said as his lips caressed hers in a grateful kiss.


End file.
